


Super Metroid Poem

by bluerosekatie



Category: Metroid (Manga), Metroid Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Quick Read, Short, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: A poem about Super Metroid - short and written with a tune in mind, though I'm not sure how to post the tune.  Also available on my deviantArt under the same username.
Kudos: 2





	Super Metroid Poem

Pirates, your end is near,  
the Huntress swift awaits  
Nothing can stop her now,  
she's here to seal your fate

Take away her child  
Her family and friends  
She will not be broken,  
She'll see you to your ends.


End file.
